


четверг, идиот и пицца

by mandarinkasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarinkasan/pseuds/mandarinkasan
Summary: Кагеяма неиронично проебывается и проебывает, а Хината скачет рядом и считает.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	четверг, идиот и пицца

**Author's Note:**

> работа пришла сюда из 2018 года, так чтo канон ху? ай онли ноу фанон на то, что в любой реальности эти двое соулмейты. 
> 
> Damien Leith - Get to you

Все началось с того, что Кагеяма сидел на лавочке в метро, ожидал поезда и очень сильно хотел сыграть в юного суицидника. Люди постепенно подтягивались на платформу, выстраиваясь в бесформенную толпу, кофе не спасал, шарф на шее и половине лица - тоже, в наушниках играло что-то психоделическое, а в мире вообще просыпался четверг. Четверг! Вы понимаете весь масштаб ужаса? 

Кагеяма вообще не любил, когда что-то начиналось. Год, семестр, день. Последнее так вообще отвратительная вещь, он не рекомендовал. Настроения возвращаться каждое утро в обитель зла и, предположительно, знаний напрочь отсутствовало, но кто кого спрашивал. 

Их было огромное количество, этих бедных, потерянных в рутине душ, что пытались изо дня в день не загнуться и не раствориться в массе проблем, наваленных сверху как нечто весьма неприятное, что тоже может быть навалено. Может, и не все видели свою жизнь в таком свете, но Кагеяма - да. Он проебывался и проебывал все, что можно, и воспринимал это с таким удивительным равнодушием, с каким короли и королевы Франции шли на эшафот. Неизбежная закономерность жизни. Он жил так, будто самой Судьбой каллиграфическим таким почерком на куске туалетной бумаги были нацарапаны просранные на недели дедлайны, по некоторым дисциплинам отметка всего лишь на один балл больше, чем необходимо для зачета, почти недопуск в аудиторию в принципе на пары по экономике, до абсурдного высокая степень социальной неловкости, и галочки. Галочки напротив каждого гребанного пункта. Что поделать, все такие.

Хината кричал на ухо, в лицо, громко и с нотками истеричности, почти на весь мир, что он не такой, скакал вокруг неугомонным клочком энергии, вел блокнот с проебами Кагеямы, нумеровал их, при этом проебывался сам и делал все это так по-хинатовски легко и непринужденно, словно просто моргал, дышал или корчил рожи. И идеально вписывался в список проебов Кагеямы, собственно. Ну не идиот ли?

"Идиот ли", - заключает уже далеко не в первый раз Кагеяма. Это все тот же четверг, часа этак три, за плечами оказывается очень много пар, в желудке - стаканчик кофе и булочка с малиновым джемом, а на руке проступает пока бледным, будто чуть смывшимся "Хината Шое". Как в Гарри Поттере, только не кровью и не на тыльной стороне ладони, а выше запястья, прямо на линии сухожилий. И как это Кагеяма умудрился до этого не заметить сие безобразие?

А Хината и правда самый настоящий идиот. 

Это открытие ничего не меняет. Кагеяма все так же не любит начала, четверги и очереди в столовой, все так же проебывается и проебывает, а Хината... Тот, кажется, пока ничего и вовсе не знает. Оно и к лучшему. 

Кагеяме и так хватает несправедливо ранних утренних лекций, преподавателя по истории, который вечно бродит из одного конца аудитории в другой, и из его слов Кагеяма слышит ровно половину, идиотского недопитого чая, который подсовывает ему Хината, когда торопится в другой корпус на пару, идиотского крика во все горло о какой-то ерунде, идиотского мельтешения перед глазами и самого настоящего, идиотского, целого Хинаты. Пока хватает.

Они продолжают собачиться всегда и везде, в комнате в двенадцать ночи и в ванной в семь утра, в коридоре перед аудиторией в час и в самой этой аудитории в час пятнадцать. Они перебрасываются подколами, как фрисби, но так как оба рукожопы, то фрисби это улетает по никем не предвиденным траекториям. Они собачатся из-за невкусной зубной пасты и подгоревших оладушков, переходят на обсуждение кривых рук Хинаты и кривой улыбки Кагеямы, потом каким-то образом затрагивают экономику Японии и непосредственную вину всяких хикки и лоботрясов за ее застой, поминают злым тихим словом парочку сэмпаев и их вину в недостаточно хорошем воспитании молодого поколения, а заканчивают все темой соблюдения всемирного баланса и необходимости цеплять на лоб наклейки с бананов, только вот на чей лоб - остается невыясненным. 

\- Идиота кусок, зачем ты покупаешь столько булочек, если ты не сможешь все их съесть?  
\- Как это ...  
\- Не смей даже пытаться доказать мне, что сможешь, Хината, это перевод продукта и денег!  
\- Не суй нос в мой кошелек, Кагеяма, это мои кровно заработанные, я имею право тратить их!  
\- А еще ты имеешь обязанность платить свою часть за квартиру, говнюк такой, ты об этом вообще помнишь? Мы и так концы с концами еле сводим, а ты еще и три десятка булочек будешь покупать по, на минуточку, двести пятьдесят йен!  
\- Не ври, они стоят двести, и вообще, Дуреяма! Как раз из-за того, что мы нищие и в холодильнике уже который день стоит прокисшее, твое, между прочим, молоко, я и покупаю эти булочки, хотя они мне не так уж и нравятся! Да я сам скоро этой булочкой стану, я почти ими только и питаюсь!  
\- В каком это смысле мое прокисшее молоко? Ты с ума сошел? Это ты его купил еще неделю назад и так и не выпил!  
\- Да потому что я его тебе покупал, что, мячом по голове стукнуло, и память совсем отшибло, а? Ты сам канючил мне в прошлую среду о том, как молока хочешь, а теперь, животное ты неблагодарное, ты меня еще и винишь в том, что я пошел и купил тебе его?  
\- То есть это я животное? Ты себя в зеркало вообще видел, ты на человека не похож вообще, тебя мама, как же я ей сочувствую, случайно не в магазине нашла? В отделе игрушек для животных? Ты похож на чертов попрыгунчик, курицу-пищалку и лампочку в одном флаконе!  
\- Извините, конечно, но не могли бы вы не кричать мне на ухо? И, по сути, Кагеяма, Хината и есть твоя игрушка. Ну или наоборот, у вас это по настроению.

Овации. Кенма своей ремаркой объявляет антракт. Опускается занавес. За кулисами фейспалмит Цукишима, Киндаичи и Куними тихонько гиенят. И так всегда. Раскрытый в возмущении рот Хинаты расползается в широкой улыбке, Кагеяма хочет выть. Он не может смотреть на это лицо, где его солнцезащитные очки, он нуждается в них, очень сильно!

А в общем, он правда не особо беспокоился о "Хината Шое" на своей коже. Может, потому что реальный Хината Шое уже давно был у него под ней, на сетчатке и в сердце. Хината, кажется, врос в него крепко-накрепко, опутал корнями все органы. Он просто был, просто в нем, просто его. Кагеяма и до появления метки не сомневался, что их с Хинатой пути максимально не разойдутся, а теперь только в этом убедился. Осталось только дождаться, когда метка появится на втором, и тогда уж! 

Собственно, что "тогда уж" Кагеяма и не знал. 

Говоря начистоту, он вообще не представлял себе, как их связь соулмейтов себя проявит. Было совершенно нормально иметь соулмейта и не состоять с ним в романтических отношениях, Кагеяма знал таких. Они оставались друг для друга самыми близкими в мире людьми, потому что такими их создала Вселенная, но в то же время, у каждого был свой любимый человек. 

Кагеяме было интересно, во что все выльется, потому что его самого уже тянуло к Хинате. Не только после появления метки, нет, еще, кажется, с первого класса старшей школы. Хотелось ощущать его кожа к коже, ерошить волосы и хватать руками за мягкие щеки, обнимать за бока, тыкаться носом в ухо и дышать им. Каждый раз, когда Хината заливался смехом и буквально падал всем телом на рядом стоящего, Кагеяма хотел быть на месте этого человека, чтобы иметь возможность держать сильного маленького Хинату в своих руках и слушать его смех. 

Кагеяма был уверен, что все самые яркие чувства в его жизни, тепло и радость он получал только рядом с этим рыжим куском энергии, и были они точно не последствием появления метки, вовсе нет. 

Вопрос оставался в том, как поведет себя Хината.

Проходит несколько месяцев после того самого ужасного четверга, и все еще ничего не меняется. Ко всем студентам приходят дедлайны, зачеты, контрольные и письменные работы, стресс через мягкую эр, какие-то невыясненные вопросы с преподавателями, смена времен года и прочее, прочее, прочее. Кагеяме все еще интересно, все еще хочется, он все еще проебывает и проебывается, а Хината скачет рядом и считает. 

Ладно.

Сессия не пролетает незаметно. Кагеяма и Хината спят на двоих не больше шести часов, срываются друг на друга в разы чаще обычного, держатся на кофе и подколах Цукишимы, играют в волшебников и почти одновременно закрывают все предметы на довольно приличные баллы. Хвала богам. 

После последнего экзамена Хинаты Кагеяма решает устроить что-то вроде пати харда на дому, раскошелиться на пиццу и попросить сэмпаев купить пару банок пива. Им был необходим отдых.

Он заказывает к пицце пару пачек острой китайской лапши, и получается так, что доставщик приходит вместе с Хинатой. Тот удивленно косится на коробки с едой, но не говорит ни слова. Пока Кагеяма разбирается с едой и обустраивает им места за маленьким низким столом, Хината сбрасывает куртку вместе с шарфом на вешалку, чудом не роняя ее всю, проходит в комнату и, не обращая внимания на Кагеяму, переодевается в домашние штаны, заношенную старую толстовку, которая и не его вовсе. Когда Кагеяма возвращается в комнату с двумя жестянками рисового, "идиот ли" уже сидит за столом, завернувшись в плед.

\- Ты жив там вообще или как?  
\- Просто сядь уже и успокойся.  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать, амеба.  
\- Да, амеба, я устал. Мог бы и спросить, как все прошло.  
\- Я собирался, но твой расползшийся в нечто вид сбил меня. Так как все прошло?  
\- Кагеяма. Просто. Сядь. Нормально прошло. Я сдал. На отлично.  
\- Серьезно? Да ну?  
\- Ты еще смеешь сомневаться во мне? Сядь уже!  
\- Да сажусь, сажусь.

Кагеяма опускается на колени перед столом по правую руку от Хинаты и начинает открывать коробки с пиццей. С курицей, их любимая.

\- Как обычно, нормально не разрезали на кусочки, га...

Кагеяма обрывает сам себя, потому что в левое плечо ему упирается тяжелая, беспокойная голова в капюшоне, а пояс обнимают сильные горячие руки. 

\- Давай просто посидим так.  
\- Чего ты там шепчешь, дурик?  
\- А ты чего шепчешь? Я говорю, давай так посидим. Тепло.

Кагеяма оставляет пиццу и поворачивается корпусом к Хинате. Он кажется сейчас еще меньше, чем обычно, и руками его можно обхватить на раз-два, что Кагеяма и делает. Перед этим он стаскивает с Хинаты капюшон и тычется лицом куда-то в рыжие непослушные волосы. Наконец-то. Они раздражают ему нос, но менять положение совсем не хочется. Им обоим тепло, по-родному близко, так, что хочется застыть во времени. Накопленное теплое и соулмейтовское так и рвется наружу. Посидев так немного, Кагеяма ведет носом к виску, ниже и легко целует Хинату в основание шеи. Отстраняясь, он замечает прямо за ухом какую-то мелкую, еле читаемую черную вязь букв, а присмотревшись, различает свое имя. Сердце делает сальто назад. 

Интересно, конечно.

\- И давно у тебя мое имя?  
\- Мммм.  
\- Не смей спать, идиот, нас ждет пицца. И отвечай на вопрос.  
\- Я не знаю, Кагеяма. Может, год, может два. Ладно, где-то полтора. Мне на нее указала Нацу, я тогда ездил домой на каникулы, помнишь? Она пыталась мне заплести косички, и у нее вышло! Корявые, резинка еле держалась, но надо же было ей на ком-то тренироваться... Я бы так сам и не заметил ее.

Кагеяма пытается осмыслить сказанное. Выходит, этот идиот знал, что они соулмейты, все это время, не говорил ему об этом, так еще и продолжал вести себя как обычно!

\- Мог бы и сказать.  
\- Не мог бы. И вообще. Я боялся.  
\- Ты много чего боишься, уточняй.  
\- Не язви, Кагеяма, я тебя прошу. Правда. Не надо.

На этих словах Хината ерзает и укладывает свою голову Кагеяме как-то на грудь, упираясь макушкой в подбородок.

\- Я боялся, что ты не захочешь быть со мной. Что ты посчитаешь, что мы можем быть просто друзьями. Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя появлялась какая-то милая девушка, что терпела бы все твои приколы и угрюмое выражение лица. Я хотел быть таким одним.

Кажется, Хината никогда не перестанет удивлять Кагеяму, раз он продолжает выдавать ему такие перлы.

\- Идиот. Ты самый большой идиот в мире, ты знал об этом, Хината?  
\- Я слышу это каждый день от тебя, уже знаю.  
\- Как я мог даже думать о ком-то другом, если ты постоянно перед глазами маячил и буквально от меня не отлипал?  
\- Ты постоянно говорил мне отвалить и не трогать тебя, не лезть и не бесить, я думал, ты меня недолюбливаешь. Особенно в последние месяцы, ты смотрел на меня так постоянно, будто я что-то ужасное совсем сделал!  
\- Да, сделал! Ты ходил с моим именем на коже, а я об этом не знал! И как раз эти последние несколько месяцев я ходил с твоим.  
\- Знаю. Я видел. Но ты тоже ничего мне не говорил! Так что мы квиты.

Наверное, таким умиротворенным Кагеяма не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Он сжимает Хинату в своих руках еще сильнее, улыбаясь тому в макушку, и думает, что хуже действительно не могло все начаться. А это значит, что дальше будет только хорошее.

Пицца остывает, а пиво - стопроцентно нагревается. У Кагеямы затекают ноги и он пытается как-то пересесть. Хината в его руках дергается и в непонимании поднимает голову. Он всматривается осоловевшим взглядом в глаза напротив, тянется вверх и целует Кагеяму в подбородок, смазанно и так невинно, что тот хочет хныкать от переполняющей его нежности. Кагеяма перетаскивает сонное тело себе между разведенных ног, перекидывая ноги Хинаты на свои бедра, обхватывая руками его, своего соулмейта, свой самый яркий лучик, в намерении защитить от всего на свете.

Хината, очевидно, больше не собиравшийся спать, хихикает куда-то в кофту и почему-то плачет. Он абсолютно, абсолютно счастлив сейчас, кажется, тонет в тепле родного тела, но его все устраивает.

"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Пусть так будет всегда."


End file.
